Interview With the Avatar Cast
by looneyluna
Summary: The cast is interviewed about their feelings on the season two finale. In the first part of the interview, romance abounds. Warning! This fan fiction does not discriminate. Nothing is safe. Nothing is sacred. Everybody and everyone is fair game. Please ap
1. Chapter 1

Title: Interview With the Avatar Cast

Author: Looneyluna

Rating: PG

Summary: The cast is interviewed about their feelings on the season two finale. In the first part of the interview, romance abounds. Warning! This fan fiction does not discriminate. Nothing is safe. Nothing is sacred. Everybody and everyone is fair game. Please approach this endeavor at humor with a sense of humor. If you are easily offended, do not read.

--

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the round table discussion of Avatar: The Last Airbender season two finale," an interviewer announces, shuffling paperwork on his desk and staring into a camera. "Please welcome the cast of Avatar: Aang, Azula, the Earth King, Hakoda, Iroh, Katara, Long Feng, Mai, Guru Pathik, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee, Xin Fu, Master Yu, and Zuko.

"Congratulations everybody! I think it is safe to say that season two was a huge success."

Everybody says thank you and waits for the interviewer to start asking questions.

"Aang…"

Smiling, Aang sits up straight and nods.

"I think the biggest question from last night's episodes is 'is the Avatar Spirit dead?' Is the cycle broken?"

Aang laughs nervously. "Even though I am privy to the season three outline, I am not at liberty to answer that question. But I would like to point out that my arrow did glow when Katara healed me."

"So are you saying that the Avatar Spirit is alive?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders and his smile widens.

Realizing that he is not going to get a straight answer from the star of the show, the interviewer asks his next question. "Okay, then. What about romance? There seems to be a lot of emphasis on your relationship with Katara. Would you care to elaborate on that? Did you give Katara up?"

Several people at the table grumble. Katara and Azula sigh loudly.

"The only real romance on the show is between Momo, Appa, and Boscoe," the Fire Nation Princess chimes in. "It's a very messy triangle."

Laughter erupts and the interviewer clears his throat.

"I love Katara," Aang replies sweetly. "I always will. Yes, I gave her up."

"I believe I established that Aang had to give up everything in order to achieve and maintain control of his Avatar State," Guru Pathik supplies helpfully.

The interviewer nods his head enthusiastically. "Quite right, Guru Pathik. Would you care to elaborate on the chakras that you were teaching Aang about in episode 219?"

"I do not feel that my teachings need explanation," Pathik states, his words heavily accented. "I welcome anyone who recorded the episode to review it to learn more about chakras. Or you can review the transcripts on once they are completed."

"Very well, then," the interviewer shuffles his papers again. "So, Aang, what is your take on the romantic spin fans are putting on the show?"

Raising her hand, Katara clears her throat. "Excuse me, but may I answer that question?"

Aang chuckles nervously.

"Certainly." The interviewer motions to Katara.

The young Waterbender smiles. "Aang is twelve. I am fourteen. He is the Avatar. I am his Waterbending master. We are friends. He loves me. I love him. That does not necessarily imply a romantic or sexual relationship."

"I am insulted that no one has seen fit to romantically link me to any one," Iroh grumbles quickly, causing the rest of the cast to chuckle.

"They have, Uncle," Zuko states. "I think they have you paired with Jun from season one."

Tugging his beard, Iroh brightens. "Oh yeah. I forgot about her."

"What about those fans who insist that there is something between you and Zuko, Katara?"

Everybody snickers and Katara heaves and exaggerated sigh, looking toward Zuko. "Oh, you mean the look I just gave him?"

Smiling at Zuko, Katara wiggles her eyebrows. "We've spent…what…twenty to thirty minutes of time together on screen in two seasons combined…"

Zuko chuckles. "Or is it the whole opposites attract theory?"

The room irrupts with laughter.

"Personally," Sokka chimes in, "the shippers scare me. They have me hooked up with Toph, Ty Lee, Suki, and Yue."

"And you love it!" teases Katara.

Puffing his chest out, Sokka grins. "Yeah, I do, actually."

Laughter fills the room again and the interviewer turns to the camera. "We have to take a break. Next up, we'll talk to some supporting cast members and get their take on things."

Fade to commercial…

--

TBC

A/N – Feedback and comments are appreciated. If you have questions you want the interviewer to ask, just send them to the station (wink, wink). I have several questions lined up already, like, "Why, Zuko, Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

--

"And welcome back!" the interviewer says, looking at the remaining members of the cast around the table. "We are here with the Earth King, Master Yu, and Xin Fu. Gentlemen, thank you for coming."

"You are most welcome," the Earth King replies, as Master Yu and Xin Fu mutter a hasty reply.

"Let's start with you, Your Majesty. You mentioned that your Kingdom had fallen. Could you elaborate on that comment?"

"Well, I have a Fire Nation princess sitting on my throne and Boscoe is shedding from stress."

"Some view you as a 'puppet' of the Dai Li. Would you care to respond to that?"

Picking up a cup of tea, he takes a sip and sets it down. "It has been difficult…finding out that my most loyal advisor misled me for so long. Throughout my life, I have endeavored to provide a safe and peaceful environment for my people."

He takes his glasses off. "It's almost ironic. Until I flew on the Avatar's bison, I barely saw past my own nose. I had no idea the city was so vast. Yes, I had seen the maps of my kingdom. But the maps do not do the city of my kingdom justice."

"Was it a shock to you when you realized your kingdom was at war?"

"Yes," the King answers, his voice a trembling whisper.

"What do you hope to see happen next season? What do you hope happens? What of your kingdom?"

"I haven't reviewed the script yet, so I don't know what the writers have planned. I can tell you what I hope though. I hope the Avatar stops the comet. I hope he restores the balance."

"What about your character? What role do you think he will play in the upcoming season?"

"I have received a proper education and am familiar with military strategies and tactics. I am hoping to utilize that and reclaim my throne. The Fire Nation may have the upper hand right now, but they still have a solar eclipse to deal with."

"I wish you luck, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," the Earth King replies, as the interviewer turns to Xin Fu and Master Yu.

"Some fans are saying that your storyline is basically over," the interviewer states, motioning toward both bounty hunters. "How do you respond to that observation?"

"They are incorrect," Master Yu disagrees haughtily. "Yes, we have lost the element of surprise, but we will continue to pursue Toph. It is what her father wants."

"That and the annoying brat is going to pay for what she did to us!" Xin Fu grumbles, cracking his knuckles.

"How did you two get out of the box? Are either of your claustrophobic?"

"Luckily, we were on the main road and somebody with the right tools came along and let us out. I am not claustrophobic."

"That loudmouth brat is going to pay for what she did to us!"

"That's Miss Loudmouth Brat to you!" Toph shouts from off camera.

Snickers and jeers can be heard in the distance and the interviewer clears his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Master Yu, what do you think of your former student? What do you think of her abilities to bend metal?"

A small smile crosses his lips. "I always felt like Toph was holding back in class…"

"I'm sorry, but we need to go to break," the interviewer announces. "Gentlemen, thank you for your time and insight."

Looking in to the camera, the interviewer smiles. "Next up…an interview with Ozai's Angels."

Fade to commercial…

--

TBC

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed. This is a therapeutic exercise in an effort to make sense of the season finale. Smooches to Moncapitan for egging me on!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

--

A scene from a commercial fades away and the screen momentarily remains black. Suddenly a pale green light zooms into focus and the interviewer is standing in a familiar setting.

"Welcome back! As you can see, we are visiting the set of Avatar: The Last Airbender. We are currently in the throne room of the palace of Ba Sing Se. With me, are three young women who need no introduction – Ty Lee, talented acrobat, Mai, gloomy knife-thrower, and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

The camera scans from each face of the trio to the next and pans back, to reveal Azula comfortably sitting on the large ornate Earth Kingdom throne. Ty Lee stands next to the throne and smiles for the camera as Mai leans against a nearby marble pillar.

"Princess Azula." The interviewer gives her a deep bow and straightens to ask his question. "Congratulations on your recent accomplishments."

Azula, dressed in her traditional red Fire Nation outfit, gives the man a cold smile. "Thank you."

"How do you think your father will react when he receives word of the fall of Ba Sing Se?"

"Pleased, of course. All of our fathers will be pleased." Azula's gaze lingers on Mai.

"Oh Goody," Mai's voice drips with sarcasm. "Just what I always wanted."

Giggling, Ty Lee somersaults toward the interviewer and smiles. "Don't mind her. She's just sore because Azula put us on guard duty."

"Guard duty of a smelly bear," Mai counters snappishly, making no effort to contain her contempt.

Backing away from Ty Lee's forward momentum, the interviewer stumbles. "Well…um…Ty Lee…"

"Yes?" the acrobat presses forward, crowding the man's personal space.

"You've made your feelings clear regarding Sokka. Would you care to shed some light on your 'crush,' for lack of a better word?"

Her smile grows wider and she pulls the interviewer down to sit next to her. "He's cute. I like him a lot. But I don't think he likes me."

"Perhaps it's the fact that you are one of the villains?"

"I'm not bad," scoffs Ty Lee. "I'm just on Azula's side."

"On her side and up her butt," Mai teases mirthlessly.

"Girls, please," Azula entreats. "Be mindful of our guest."

The interviewer smirks and turns toward Mai. "And what of Maiko? It is a popular ship."

"Ungh!" Mai sighs. "Now I know how Katara feels. "Yes, I had a crush on Zuko when we were younger, but that is so over."

"Zu-Zu will be crushed, Mai," the Fire Nation princess teases her raven-haired friend.

"Princess Azula," the interviewer interrupts the gentle teasing tones between the trio. "There were so many questions left over from the entire season – one which sticks out above all the rest. What happened to Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Suki dead or alive?"

"Oh! You mean the 'warrior' with the fan?"

"Yes," the man confirms.

Ty Lee giggles. "They are probably still face down in the dirt unless somebody came along and released their Chi."

Princess Azula's eyes narrow as she watches Ty Lee fidget with the folds of her loose pants. "Though their skills were impressive, they were no match for us. Ty Lee immobilized them and we took their clothes…"

"And studied how to do their makeup," Mai adds. "Blech! They sure do cake it on. Ty Lee's complexion has yet to recover --"

"Hey!" the acrobat bristles.

"And that's all the time we have," the interviewer inserts quickly, turning toward the camera and smiling nervously. "We will have a one-on-one interview with Princess Azula later in the show. Next up, we will be talking with General Iroh."

Fade to commercial…

--

TBC

A/N – My bad! I totally forgot to attribute some of the questions people are sending in. Thanks to Authorys for the questions you sent in. The claustrophobic question really got me to laugh. And your question regarding Suki is answer with my own speculation. I have no idea what happened to them.

I just had to share a question with the rest of you that didn't actually make the latest scene. I would have used it, but I was basically finished with the chapter. It's from Agent S7:

"I just have a request for one of the interviewer's questions, perhaps directed at Ozai's Angels:

"One of the viewers watching at home is wondering about the interview. He says that he is 'a little confused as to what exactly is fictional and what is real about your characters. You seem to actually retain your personalities, experiences and memories, yet you read from a script.' He says that he is getting, and I quote, 'a slight metaphysical vibe' from this interview. Any comments on that, Azula?"

I just thought it would be humorous! Maybe Azula can order Ty Lee and Mai to hunt down the fool who posed such a ridiculous question or something equally silly like that."

I am overwhelmed with the response to this story. It really is an attempt to keep from going crazy. Don't get me wrong. I'm kind of glad Zuko went "bad." It's an interesting twist and I love pretzels.

Like the interviewer said, next up is Iroh. It might take a couple of days, seeing as I am back at work and unable to devote so much time to writing. Thanks to all who have submitted questions and left reviews. They are all greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four –

--

The clatter of pots and cups sound in the distance as the scene for the next interview comes into focus.

"Welcome back!" the interviewer greets the camera with great enthusiasm. "We're here on the set of Avatar: The Last Airbender at the Jasmine Dragon with a man who needs very little introduction – the Dragon of the West, General Iroh."

Iroh's grin is reserved as he pours some tea and places it in front of the interviewer. "Welcome to my tea shop. It is an honor to serve you."

"Thank you, General Iroh," the man replies, lifting his cup and bowing his head. He takes a sip and sets it down. "It's an excellent brew."

"Thank you." A slight blush creeps into Iroh's cheeks.

"I have to ask this question first. The viewers are dying to know. Were you surprised by your nephew's decision?"

"Which decision are you referring to?" Iroh's gaze narrows and he smiles. "He's made so many decisions that it's a little hard to keep track of them all."

"I am referring to the decision to side with his sister, Princess Azula." The interviewer elaborates before taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh, that one!" Iroh chuckles. "My poor nephew. He has been inundated with fan mail ever since. I believe he started to burn the letters."

"Were you surprised by his decision?" the interviewer prompts again.

Eying the interviewer thoughtfully, Iroh contemplates his answer and pours some more tea. He sets the pot down and settles back in his chair. "Yes and no."

"That isn't much of an answer," the interviewer laughs softly.

"It is the only answer I can give at this time," the former Fire Nation general replies. "Azula is a formidable opponent, probably more formidable than even her father. I had hoped that some of her mother's goodness would have balanced my niece's darker tendencies, but I am afraid that did not happen. Zuko, on the other hand, is very much like his mother. I believe there is still good in him."

"How can you say that after everything he has done?"

"Life is full of decisions," Iroh continues. "The paths one choose often go through dark shadows. Just because the path is in shadows does not mean it is dark in nature. A wide line of ambivalence separates good and evil. Just because one chooses the darker path does not necessarily make them evil."

"What of Azula? What of her path?"

"The journey is what one makes of it. Although I hope for redemption for my niece, I feel that she is beyond it."

"Are you saying that she is evil?"

"She is misguided."

"By whom?"

"Her loyalty to her father."

"What do you mean?"

"I was groomed to take my father's place. I was told how to think…how to feel. I was led to believe that there was nothing more important than the divine right to hold Agni's crown. It was only later that I realized how insignificant that divine right was. The Avatar is Agni's true representative."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Smiling, Iroh leans back in his chair. "I could spend two lifetimes trying to explain the complexities behind the religious philosophies of my people. Wouldn't you rather discuss something else?"

The interviewer clears his throat and nods. "Yes, of course. One more question. How did you get out of the crystal enclosure?"

Iroh sits up straight, grasping his teacup tightly. "The crystals are very brittle. Any amateur Firebender could melt them and escape. Once free, I knew that I needed to help the Avatar and his friend. Azula is a formidable opponent. Teamed with her brother, she is even more so."

"General Iroh, thank you for your time and the tea." The interviewer stands and faces the camera. "Next up, we'll be talking to Toph Bei Fong. Stay tuned!"

Fade to commercial…

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

--

Loud thunderous applause greets the viewers for the fifth installment of this interview series. The camera has difficulty focusing due to all the lights in the large arena where Earth Rumble Seven is being held. Finally able to focus, the camera zooms above the crowd and closes in on two figures in the middle of the arena.

The interviewer grins as the twelve-year-old runs around the arena, pumping her arms in the air. Laughter and applause are the order of the day as Toph Bei Fong plays to the crowd of her hometown.

"Yeah! Best Earthbender ever!" she screams, skipping up to the high chairs and climbing into the one opposite the interviewer. She laughs and wipes her nose on the sleeve of her tunic.

She is breathless. Her grin widens as the crowd settles down.

"Blind Bandit! Blind Bandit! Blind Bandit!" parts of the crowd continue to chant.

Toph turns her head. "Shut up, already!"

More laughter echoes against the walls, this time softer.

The interviewer clears his throat and starts the interviewer. "Toph, I am going to start with the question that is on everybody's mind. How do you do it? How do you bend metal?"

"Well," Toph clears her throat. "I don't actually bend the metal. I force the impurities of the pieces of unprocessed metal to expand…kind of like blowing rocks up."

"I'm not too sure I understand." The man scratches his chin thoughtfully.

"All I know is that I was in a metal box. Those clowns weren't going to let me out and I really did have to go to the bathroom. I knew Twinkletoes wasn't going to swoop in and save me, not that I needed any saving. He was too busy hooking up with the Guru at the Eastern Air Temple. So, I took a lesson out of Aang's book and meditated. You'd be surprised how much you can 'see' when you're actually looking."

"Now that you've unlocked the secret to metal bending, do you think other Earthbenders will be able to do it?"

Sighing, Toph blew her hair out of her eyes shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. It might be a little difficult for them to 'see' the bits and pieces of earth in the metal."

"Ask her about Sokka!" a male voice shouts from the crowd.

A blush creeps into her cheeks and she bows her head.

"When you crossed the Serpent's Path you kissed Suki, the Kyoshi warrior."

"Please, don't remind me," Toph mumbles under her breath.

"You kissed her thinking that she was Sokka," the interviewer says, setting up the question. "Ever since then, the shippers in the fandom have been talking about your relationship with the Water Tribe warrior – dubbing it Tokka. Would you care to respond to this?"

The young Earthbender scoffs. "I was drowning. I would have kissed the giant serpent at that point."

"But your affinity for Sokka has seemed to grow through the other episodes."

"What? Just because I was holding on to his arm when we were flying on Appa?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever flown bareback on an Air Bison?"

"Uh, no."

"Trust me. It's not fun. Even with a saddle, I don't care for flying. I prefer to have my feet firmly planted on the ground…where I can kick Xin Fu and Master Yu's –"

"Bring it on, loud mouth brat!" Xin Fu shouts behind the camera.

The crowd is whipped into a frenzied mob as they smell the proverbial blood in the water.

Jumping out of her chair, Toph knocks it over and shifts her small stature forward. With a flick of her wrist and a subtle stomp of her foot, Xin Fu rose into the air, the look on his face one of surprised embarrassment.

Toph's satisfied smirk turns into a wide grin as she listens to the fading shout of Xin Fu's curse as he flies through the air and into the stands. She cocks her head to the side. "Thank you for flying AirToph! You want a piece of this, Master Fraud?"

His hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe, Master Yu shakes his head and shrinks into the shadows.

Unperturbed by the interruption, the interviewer smiles and asks another question. "What do you want to see happen with your character in season three?"

Toph sets her chair to rights and hops into it. "Two things – I'm getting a pedicure and I'm freeing my buddy, Iroh, from the pokey. Not necessarily in that order."

The interviewer and crowd laughs. The camera focuses on the interviewer, who looks directly into the camera. "Toph Bei Fong, ladies and gentlemen! Next up is Avatar's resident ladies man, Sokka!"

Fade to commercial…

--

TBC

A/N –

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

The camera fades in and the sounds of surf and giggles greet the viewer. Water Tribe ships dot the horizon, forming a natural barricade against the throngs of feminine fans. Only a select few have been allowed entrance into the uneven pit where the interviewer has set up to interview Sokka, the young Water Tribe warrior.

Sokka relaxes, sitting back in a wicker chair that is just inches off the ground. Sunning himself, he appears relaxed. The interviewer sits next to him, seeking answers and getting the knees of his neatly pressed suit covered with sand.

Welcome back!" The man smiles into the camera as he pushes his sunglasses up his nose. "We are here on the set of Avatar: The Last Airbender at Chameleon Bay with a character who, in my opinion, has shown the most growth both physically and emotionally on the show – Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

The gaggle of girls who are gathered around clap and giggle.

Sokka's grin widens and he waves to a fan in the distance who is especially loud.

"I just have to ask," the interviewer says, preparing to ask his first question. "What do you think of the relationship between your sister and the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Sokka's smile falters, but remains intact. "If you are referring to the way she kicks his butt every time they run into one another, then I am all for it."

The interviewer and the throngs of girls in the distance laugh.

"Let's talk about your relationships on the show."

Sokka groans and the fans in the distance grow quiet.

"Tell us about your relationship with Suki."

"What about it?" Sokka answers the question with a question.

"Things got pretty heated between you and Suki this season."

A blush creeps into Sokka's cheeks. "And?"

"Is it serious?"

Shaking his head, Sokka wags a finger at the interviewer and winks. "I see where you're going with this line of questioning. You're trying to trick me. Well, let me just tell you this…"

The interviewer leans in, expecting a bit a juicy gossip.

"Suki and I are good friends," whispers Sokka in a conspiratorial manner.

Unperturbed, the interviewer asks another question. "What about your relationship with Ty Lee?"

Sighing, Sokka rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath. "I don't have a relationship with Ty Lee."

The interviewer clears his throat. "Would you ever consider a relationship with the acrobat?"

Girls giggle off camera.

"Considering she is always trying to block my chi and help the crazy Fire Nation Princess capture Aang…No."

"What about your relationship with Toph?"

"Huh?"

"There is speculation among the Avatar fan community that you and Toph are –"

"Toph and I are friends," Sokka snaps defensively. "Look. Could we talk about something else other than relationships? There's a lot more going on with the show than all the relationship stuff."

"Very well, then." The interviewer looks around and his eyes narrow on the fleet of Water Tribe ships that are beached along the shoreline. "We've seen the flashback scenes of when your father left. How did you feel when your father counted you among his warriors?"

Looking toward the ships, a wistful look crosses the Sokka's face. "It felt good. I felt like I belonged."

"So what's next for you?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you want to happen?"

Sokka smirks, showing a small dimple in his cheek. The look is mischievous and slightly devious. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

The surrounding crowd laughs, as do the interviewer and the interviewee.

Turning toward the camera, the interviewer clears his throat and nods. "We wouldn't want that, would we? Stay tuned! Next up is Princess Azula!"

Boos and hisses sound as the camera fades to black.

--

TBC

A/N –

Interviewer: Wow! What took so long with this chapter?

Author: I couldn't think of any questions to ask Sokka.

Interviewer: I see that Azula is next. What are the questions you are planning on asking the Fire Nation Princess?

Author: I have a few questions that I want to ask her, but they aren't enough to fill a chapter.

Interviewer: There you have it, dear viewer. Have a "burning" question you want to ask Azula? Just private message the author or comment below.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven –

Author's Notes – Most of Azula's answers are pure speculation on my part. I must thank Moncapitan for reading along and pointing out the flaws and everybody who contributed questions for this interview. I wasn't able to use all the questions for a variety of reasons. The following contributed questions to this segment: Shadowcat, IcyAshford, Jman1009, Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, Miyoshi's Puppeteer, SylverEyes, InuLvr7, and Moncapitan. On with the show!

--

"The producers of the show have deemed the Fire Nation princess to be too unpredictable, and due to the fact that nobody wants a lawsuit on their hands, there is no audience for this segment. This interview was taped and edited for content."

The camera fades in, the familiar structures of the ornate Earth Kingdom throne room greeting the viewer.

Poised regally on the throne, the Fire Nation princess smirks as the interviewer sits on an uncomfortable metal chair off to her side.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," the man greets Azula, nervously fingering a notepad in his hands.

"Thank you," she replies with a curt nod, keeping her gaze fixed on the camera.

"I have several questions from the viewers. Do you mind if I start with those?"

"Not at all." Azula waves her hand in the air dismissively.

"Very well then." He clears his throat and taps his notepad. "IcyAshford from Avatar Spirit wants to know what you think about your family?"

"My family?"

The interviewer nods. "Your father, mother, brother, uncle, and grandfather, to be precise."

The Fire Nation princess taps her chin in contemplation. "My father is…my father. My mother is gone. My brother is pathetic. My uncle is even worse, and my grandfather is dead."

"Where did your mother go?"

"I have no idea. In all honesty, I really don't care."

"Mentioning your brother…" the interviewer says as Azula rolls her eyes. "Several of the viewers wanted to know why you gave Zuko the chance to join you. Some suspect that it is a ruse on his part. What are your feelings on this matter?"

Her smirk turns into a sneer and she crosses one leg over the other. "Of course it's a ruse. Just like Firebending, Zu Zu only has a rudimentary understanding of the art of acting. I needed him at the time.

"Though they are minor annoyances at best, I do have limits. Sure I had the Dai Li on my side, but I was still in uncharted territory and I had a moment of weakness. Uncle had already proven himself a traitor at the siege of the north. I gave Zuko the benefit of the doubt and played to his…honor.

"I knew he wouldn't forsake uncle. I gave him the chance to redeem himself and he bungled it."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrow, but her smile never falters. "When I went after the Avatar and his girlfriend, I left Zu Zu behind. It was a test. I knew he'd free Uncle and he did."

"How do you know?"

Azula chuckles mirthlessly. "Because I know my brother."

"Miyoshi's Puppeteer from wants to know if you suspect that Zuko is planning a coup against you?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so."

The interviewer clears his throat nervously and glances at the camera. "You said the 'Avatar and his girlfriend.' What do you think of the insane romantic relationship debates?"

Inspecting her nails in a bored fashion, Azula sighs. "I don't."

"Oh come on, Princess! One of our viewers, InuLvr7, wants to know what you think of the Aangzula pairing?"

"What!" she seethes.

The interviewer is suddenly standing next to Azula as if the tape has been edited. (Azula answered the last question by setting the interviewer's chair on fire.)

The man looks very nervous and keeps shifting from foot to foot as if he is getting ready to run. "Jman1009 wants to know how you knew that the Dai Li would follow you instead of Long Feng?"

Her fists flex on the edge of the throne as she contemplates her answer. "That is actually quite simple. Whereas I have the divine right to rule, Long Feng is a player. He can act noble, but it doesn't change what he is."

"What is he?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Azula sits back. "How would I know? I barely know the man. But I could smell the stench of desperation a mile away."

His hand visibly shaking, the interviewer flips a page in his notebook. "So, what's next for your character? What are your predictions for season three?"

Scooting forward, Azula grins as the interviewer takes a step back. "I shall return to the Fire Nation a hero. My father will harness the power of the comet and end the war, once and for all."

Taking his cue, the interviewer turns toward the camera and flashes a nervous smile. "And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen."

Turning back toward Azula, he bows and thanks her for answering his questions.

The scene fades to commercial.

--

TBC

Interviewer: I will never interview a psychotic Firebender again!

Author: What happened?

Interviewer: She flipped out! After I mentioned the AangZula pairing, she set my chair on fire.

Author: Perhaps, she has a crush on him.

Interviewer: That's about as likely as Ozai having a crush on Aang.

(Author cackles like a witch.)

Author: Of course, my beta-reader, Moncapitan thinks she might have a crush on Aang, but that striking him down with lightning wasn't exactly a good way to win him over. So, who's next?

Interviewer: Aang.

Author: Uh oh.

Interviewer: What's wrong?

Author: I'm not sure what to ask him. Other than questions about life as an Air Nomad, I really don't have any.

Interviewer: Uh oh is right! We need questions for the Avatar. Lots of questions! Please keep them clean, people. Hurry! Time is of the essence. It's February and the author is trying to finish this interview series before season three premiers.

More Author's Notes: Even though there were several questions regarding the various relationships on/off the show that were submitted, I did not feel that Azula would cooperate in answer them. Shadowcat, I really wanted to ask the question: What are noble fire nation boys like? Do any of them even dare court her? I think that Azula would have answered the question by saying that they are actually quite boring and that none of them dare approach her lest they be reduced to a pile of ashes. He he! Anyway, Aang is next. I need questions to ask him people. Email them! Private message them! Leave them in reviews! Just please keep them clean. Thanks again, everybody. I hope you have enjoyed the show!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –

The commercial fades away. The camera focuses on a yellow flower and zooms out, giving the viewer a glimpse of the surroundings for the interview segment with the Avatar. Unlike the interview segment with Sokka, there are no screaming admirers. As the cameraman zooms out even more, the viewer can see the set of the Southern Air Temple. Spring is in full bloom.

The live feed cuts to a terrace, overlooking a courtyard where Aang and the interviewer are walking about.

"Welcome back, every one." The interviewer adjusts his microphone. "I am with someone who needs very little introduction – Avatar Aang."

Aang exhales and rubs his neck, visibly relaxing as if he is nervous. "Whew… Thanks for that. I hate it when they call me the last Airbender."

The interviewer nods his head in acknowledgement. "Are you the last Airbender?"

Aang looks thoughtful, his dark brown eyebrows scrunching together. "I don't know. I hope not."

"Some people theorize that you aren't," the man speculates. "Some of the fans have asked if the genetic codes for the various bending disciplines are tied directly into national identity. What are your thoughts on this theory?"

Momo jumps into the scene and climbs onto Aang's shoulder, offering him a half-eaten piece of fruit. "No thank you, Momo."

Momo tosses the fruit at the interviewer's head, who dodges the lemurs attempt.

"Momo!" Aang chastises his pet, trying to catch him before he runs off. "Sorry about that. Momo has had an attitude problem ever since we came back. He got spoiled, being on location in the Earth Kingdom."

The interviewer shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay. So, what are your thoughts?"

Appa growls in the distance, and Aang leans against the railing of the terrace, looking over his shoulder. "I'll be down in a bit, buddy! I'm talking to someone. I never really gave it much thought, but I hope they are right."

Satisfied with the Avatar's answer, the interviewer asks the next question. He somehow manages to keep from rolling his eyes. "Kataang, Zutara, Taang… what is your take on the shipping debates in the fandom?"

A blush crawls up the twelve-year-old's neck and face. "To be honest… I'm not sure what to think, but I think Zutara is a little farfetched. They aren't friends. Katara hates Zuko. Look what he did to her village."

Realizing that Aang is trying to dodge the questions, the interviewer smirks. "If you had to pick between Katara and Toph, who would you pick?"

"In what way?" Aang counters. "They are both great bending masters. I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for Katara. After all, she got me out of the iceberg."

"So you like Katara better?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you like Toph better?"

"I didn't say that either," Aang sighs in annoyance. "I just think that the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing has been blown way out of proportion. I don't have time for a girlfriend. I'm trying to save the world!"

The interviewer chuckles at Aang's response. "Good answer, Avatar Aang."

Appa growls in the distance again.

"Next season, you'll be learning Firebending," the man states. "Who do you think will be your Firebending master?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders, distracted by Appa's calls to be fed. "I'm not sure."

"Who do you want it to be?"

Wrinkling his nose, Aang crosses his arms over his chest. "Jeong Jeong, I guess. But I don't know where he is."

"You wouldn't prefer Zuko or Iroh?"

Aang looks at the interviewer as though the man is crazy. "You're kidding, right?"

The interviewer shakes his head. "No."

"Did you not watch the season two finale?" Aang asks, his inflection incredulous. "Zuko tried to kill me. I've been running from him for two seasons now. He helped his sister try to kill me."

"Okay," the interviewer replies dispassionately. "What about Iroh?"

"I wouldn't mind Iroh being my Firebending master, but I'd have to rescue him first. Wasn't he captured by Zuko's crazy sister?"

The man nods.

Aang unfolds his arms and picks at some vines covering the wall he is leaning against. He gives the camera a guarded smile. "Well then, I doubt Iroh will be my Firebending master. Is this going to last much longer? I need to go feed Appa."

Off camera, the cameraman rolls his finger to wind things up.

Taking the cue, the interviewer leans closer to Aang. "One last question… Are you afraid?"

Aang's guarded smile falls as he contemplates his answer. "I am afraid for my friends, but not for myself."

The cameraman's hurried motions to wrap things up irritate the interviewer. "Fascinating… I'm afraid we are out of time though. If we have more time later, I'd like to follow up on that question."

Aang nods. "Sure."

Appa growls in the background.

"I have to go feed Appa," he says, turning away, but stopping. He bows. "Thank you for visiting."

The interviewer watches as the twelve-year-old boy who is destined to save the world runs off to feed his pet air bison.

Out of time, the scene fades to commercial.

--

TBC

Author's Notes – Thanks to all who submitted questions. Next up is…? You have a fifty/fifty guess. It's either Katara or Zuko. Okay, I'll end the suspense. It's Katara. So, if you have a question for Katara, other than a shipping question, please send it in. Thanks again!


End file.
